


they've got each other

by pearlselegancies



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Charlotte Page Bolton knows a few things off the top of her head; she's 17, she's a self declared genius, and Henry Hart is the biggest pain in her ass.Sure, she loves her best friend dearly, but with the total utter bullshit he's put her through over the last five years, it's only fair that she refers to him as a pain in her ass.- or a chenry hurt/comfort fic that involves cuddling and having the others back.
Relationships: Charlotte & Henry Hart, Charlotte/Henry Hart, Henry Hart & Ray Manchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	they've got each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsupdanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsupdanger/gifts).

> this is my first chenry fic, so i hope y'all enjoy it!! umana aka kiddangers on tumblr inspired me to write this, and and she has been my biggest supporter!!! go give her lots of love!

Charlotte Page Bolton knows a few things off the top of her head; she's 17, she's a self declared genius, and Henry Hart is the biggest pain in her ass.

Sure, she loves her best friend dearly, but with the total utter bullshit he's put her through over the last five years, it's only fair that she refers to him as a pain in her ass.

The amount of times she's had to help him cover up his bruises from fighting off the villain of the week, or lie about his whereabouts, is too many to count.

Some people would say it shows how much she loves him. Charlotte thinks it just proves how much Henry owes her.

For example, the last four nights, she's been keeping guard at the Man Cave, trying to scout out some criminal that has a bone to pick with Ray. _Which in all honesty, is everyone._ The Man Cave isn't the most uncomfortable place, but still, Charlotte would very much prefer to be sleeping in her bed. In her room. Not worrying about Henry and Ray.

Speak of the devil, her best friend and his '_mentor_' come rushing in through the tubes, grimaces plastered on their faces, and Charlotte sits up so that she could see them better and be able to talk to them.

"Hen. Ray. What?" Henry looks over at her, and holy shit, she's never seen bruises that dark before. She jumps out of her seat and runs over to him, her fingers gently caressing the tender skin, as he leans away.

"What happened? Ray, what the fuck happened to him?" The older man winces at her tone, before responding. "Henry took a particularly hard hit for me. I told him not to, but we both know how he is."

Charlotte glares at Ray, pulling Henry to the side and sitting on the couch, making sure that he was sitting upright before moving across the room and grabbing the first aid kit that they had completely forgotten about. The antiseptic cream is old, probably shouldn’t be used, but there’s nothing else. Henry winces as her fingers press against the bruises. "Stop squirming, I'm trying to help."

Henry looks at her, and she sighs before pressing their foreheads together. “How bad was it?” Henry snuggles his head under her neck and she rests her body against his, “a 9.”

Charlotte looks at him, and she’s well aware of how uncomfortable this position must be for Henry, so she moves back. He shifts, so that they are lying down on the couch more comfortably. His hand, the not injured one at least, moves to rub small circles on her back.

Ray coughs, and Charlotte looks at him with a harsh glare. He winks at her, and she rolls her eyes before cuddling up with Henry. They lie there in silence, and Charlotte can hear the ‘thud thud’ of Henry’s heart as he begins to calm himself down. 

This isn't the first time she's had to patch up his injuries and lie with him until his heartbeat slows, and she's sure it won't be the last. 

"Char?" His voice is soft and pained, and Charlotte shifts so her body isn't pressing against him so hard. "Hey dumbass. You ok now?" 

He smiles at her, albeit a pained one, and he pulls her closer. Charlotte is immediately aware of just how close they are. And how much her body is pressed against his. 

"I am." He mumbles, his eyes drooping closed. His arms rests right on her back, and his hand continues to rub small circles. "Now that I've got you." 

She's pretty sure he didn't mean the last bit, but the way her heart skips a beat is undeniable. Without thinking, she replies quietly. "I've got you too." Her eyes begin to droop closed as well, and she shifts so that Henry's arms are wrapped around her tighter before drifting off to sleep. 

She could feel a blanket being laid on-top of them, and the last thing she hears before she's completely asleep is Ray's baritone voice saying, "You've got each other. Always." 

And yeah, Charlotte thinks, they do. 


End file.
